Entre el presente y el futuro
by PrLovato22
Summary: Cuando descubren como destruir a Voldemort, Hermione vuelve a la época de los merodeadores para salvarlos y que sus amigo tengan una vida mas feliz, pero no se da cuenta de que no deja un espacio para ella entre sus amigos aun no nacidos... En el pasado se enamoro de Sirius, el merodeador mas rebelde, pero tiene que volver al presente, donde se reencuentran 20 años mas tarde...


Prólogo

Harry se despertaba temprano como siempre, salió de su cama aún adormilado y se puso sus pantuflas, regalo de su padrino Sirius, entro al baño a darse una ducha antes de bajar a desayunar.

En la cocina de aquella bella casa, sus padres, James y Lily Potter lo esperaban ansiosos, ya era su último año en Hogwarts y estaban cada vez más orgullosos de su hijo, capitán del equipo de quidditch y seguidor de la tradición de sus padres… ¡Un merodeador!

-¡Mamá!, aún no encuentro mi libro de pociones... - Harry gritaba desde su cuarto

-Lo dejaste en la biblioteca ayer, ¿quieres apurarte a bajar? ¡Que llegaras tarde otra vez!

-¡Ya voy!

-Nunca cambiara, siempre será un niño - Lily Potter miraba a su marido leyendo el profeta tan tranquilamente.

-Lily, lo mismo decías de mi cuando estábamos en la escuela…

-¡Y es cierto!, no has madurado aun James - Se acercó a su esposo y lo beso. Aquella era una familia muy feliz.

En el andén 9 ¾…

-Apúrate Harry, llegaremos tarde otra vez...

-Ya cálmate Ron, sabes que siempre hay lugar para nosotros - Le contestó un muy seguro Draco Malfoy.

Los nuevos merodeadores les llamaban en el colegio, los mejores amigos desde que se conocieron en primer curso…eran los autores de toda clase de travesuras que se llevaban a cabo en Hogwarts, admirado por todas o la mayoría de las chicas del colegio, odiados por casi todos los maestros (Dumbledor les tenía un cariño especial) y en fin, los héroes de la escuela…

-¡Eh chicos, espérenme! - Gritaba Neville Longbottom corriendo con su baúl y su rana en las manos.

-Neville, ¿por qué nunca llegas a tiempo? - Ron, el más tranquilo de los merodeadores cuestionaba siempre la impuntualidad de sus amigos…

-¡Mi abuela! - Contesto Neville sin mucho ánimo - Me hizo desempacar todo y volverlo a empacar ¡para asegurarme de que no olvidaba nada!

Caminaron sin más percances entre los vagones del tren sin encontrar alguno libre, la verdad es que el tren estaba atascado y ni el club de fans de los merodeadores tenía lugar, aunque la verdad era que no se querían sentir tan hostigados durante el viaje…

-Chicos, aquí hay lugar - dijo Ron al tiempo que abría la puerta de un compartimiento y se encontraba con una chica de cabello castaño enmarañado y grandes ojos cafés - Oh, lo siento, pensé que estaba vació…

La chica se sobresaltó lo que provoco que cayera al suelo, Ron se adelantó para ayudarla y evitar el golpe, pero fue inevitable, aun así la ayudo a ponerse de pie…

-Gracias - Contesto, mientras se volvía a sentar en su lugar - No me molesta, pueden sentarse, digo si no les molesta a ustedes…

-No, claro que no, ¡Chicos! ¡Apúrense! - Ron gritaba porque era la única forma de que sus amigos le hicieran caso. - Por cierto mi nombre es Ronald Weasley ¿y tú eres?

-Hermione Granger, un gusto conocerte Ronald…- Le tendió la mano, Ron la estrecho con gusto…

-Hey Ron, dijiste que habías encontrado uno sin fans, el viaje será largo y no quiero que nadie este encima de mi todo el tiempo... - Draco estaba parado en la puerta del compartimiento sonriendo con lo que él llamaba "su sonrisa más sexy"

-Pues si te molesta, búscate otro compartimiento, a ver si tienes suerte. - Esa había sido Hermione, que odiaba a ese idiota que acababa de aparecer, ella no era su fan, mucho menos de él.

-Draco, podrías ser más sensible, la linda Hermione, está compartiendo su lugar y tu estas siendo descortés…

-Mmm, lo siento Ron, no pensé que molestaría a tu novia…

-¿Novia de Ron? - Ese era Harry Potter asomando su cabeza… - Pensé que te gustaba Tunny…

-¡Cállense los dos! - Ron perdía un poco la paciencia cuando salían con eso… - Ella es una amiga… y el punto es que Hermione, ¿te puedo decir así no? - Volteo el chico a mirarla mientras ella asentía con la cabeza - Compartirá su lugar con nosotros, así que no la molesten.

-Está bien - Harry empujaba a Draco para que entraran y se sentaran, pero el aún seguía observando a Hermione… - Hola yo soy Harry Potter, pero supongo que ya sabes cómo me llamo ¿no? - Sonreía mientras le daba la mano a Hermione, la chica no pudo más que sonreír, su amigo era tan diferente a lo que fue en un pasado que ella logro cambiar, ahora era más como James, su padre…

-Hola Harry, no, no te conocía, pero es un gusto hacerlo - Pudo notar la cara de decepción en su rostro al decirle que no lo conocía… después de todo eran demasiado vanidosos.

-Y yo son Neville - Dijo un chico que ella conocía perfectamente, también había sido su amigo antes - Y él es Draco Malfoy…pero su presentación fue callada por el ultimo merodeador.

-No creo que yo necesite presentación, todas las chicas de este colegio me conocen...

-Pues no te conocía, pero tampoco es que me estén dando ganas de hacerlo… - En los pocos minutos que conocía al nuevo Malfoy era igual de desagradable que en el pasado, omitiendo los insultos, claro está…

-Vamos Granger, puedes decir que no soñaras conmigo esta noche, por el solo hecho de sentarte a mi lado…

-Ja, claro Malfoy, soñare contigo esta noche, solo si tengo una pesadilla… - Hermione bufaba, el tipo se estaba empezando a ganar su odio…

-Sí, claro, eso dices…pero créeme yo sé que te estas enamorando de mi… - Draco sonreía seductoramente, pero eso solo hizo que la castaña se enfadara más.

-Si claro, si lo dices tú… - Y dicho esto había tomado un libro y lo había empezado a leer…runas antiguas, una de sus materias favoritas…

-Perdona a Draco, no puede con todo su ego y necesita sacar un poco… - La voz de Ron era amable…solo atino a sonreír, el chico a pesar de ser un merodeador, era muy bueno

-¿Y qué piensas estudiar?- Neville la veía con cara de cuestionamiento muy serio…

-Aun no lo decido, pero creo que elegiré ser medimaga.

-A mí también me agrada esa carrera…se la eliges quedaremos en las mismas clases…

-Eso sería genial Ron, te puedo decir Ron, ¿verdad?

-Claro…Oh mira qué hora es, tengo que andar en los pasillos…

-¿Eres prefecto? - Hermione no sabía que Ron era también prefecto…

-¿Si por qué?

-Yo también…bueno me voy, vienes Ron? - Se había detenido en la puerta del compartimiento esperando una respuesta…

-Claro - Ron avanzo hasta ella y salieron juntos, dejando a los merodeadores solos…

-¿Es agradable Hermione no? - Harry jugaba con una snitch, tradición o costumbre que al parecer había heredado de su padre…

-Pues a mí no me parece agradable, es un poco pesada.

-Vamos Draco, no te cayó bien porque no se tiró a tus pies.

-Pero lo hará, todas caen ¿o no Harry?

-Sabes que a mí solo me interesa una y no estoy muy convencido de que este año vaya a cambiar conmigo. - Se dejaron caer en sus asientos, sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que viajarían de aquella forma tan especial, era su último año, las cosas, o cuando menos algunas, tenían que cambiar.


End file.
